Smoke and Mirrors
by purpledragon6
Summary: Kaito kid might have met his match when a new phantom thief comes to town but in a very short amount of time, seems to have already figured out who this new thief really is. That is until a new student comes to school. So who is the Scarlet Phantom? New student Ava Edagowa? Or his childhood friend Aoko?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Prologue: Fairly short.**

* * *

Sirens blared as the phantom thief ran down the halls of the jewelry section of the museum. Thinking he would once again come face-to-face with the same two people he did every time he was on one of his kid heist, he decided to slow his pace to a slow run. As he turned the corner he was surprised when he saw that no one was pursuing him, at that moment the sirens stopped and an eerie silence filled the empty hall. Looking around he slowed down and then stopped walking all together. Something was up. He scanned the hallway one last time before walking at a slow uneven pace.

Just then the sound of something scraping the ground and a vase crashing to the floor echoed through the halls. Turning around quickly he saw the wooden table and broken glass scattered in every direction. His eyes widened at the realization that there was someone else was in the hall with him. He turned to start running but his vision was soon clouded by a shadowy silver.

"Well,well,well. Who do we have here?" A feminine voice asked.

Kaito stepped back to reveal that the silver had been a young women's eyes, well eye. A black eye patch covered her right eye. He stepped back even more to get a good glimpse at her. She was about his age, maybe a year younger, her black hair tied neatly in a bun and tucked beneath her hat, which was causally pulled over her forehead, casting a shadow on her face. She wore a black trench coat that was tied tightly around her bust area, but was opened beyond that point to reveal a short red dress and black thigh high boots. An uncomfortable silence came between the two.

"Not talking tonight?" She asked smirking at her joke. "Well thats to bad, I would have asked you what you name was."

When Kaito said nothing, she laughed.

"Well while we're still on the topic of names I'll let you know my name at least." She said taking a step forward. "Scarlet, the Phantom detective ."

"Funny, I'm Kiato kid, The Phantom Thief" He said at last.

Kaito took a step back, but when he did the girl now Scarlet took a step forward. They continued that, him taking a step back and scarlet taking a step forward, until Kaito felt his back press against the cold wall. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there, Scarlet took one last step so now their noses touched. He was almost glad he was wearing his mask because now he was a red mess. She smiled widely and swiped his hat. Holding in her hand she pulled out the false bottom and tossed to the floor. She pulled out a small jewel.

"Hm, I see you live up to your , it was nice meeting you and all but I don't want the police to get the wrong idea." She said poking his chest with her gloved fingers and placing his hat back on his head.

Pulling out a small silver ball, she tossed it to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke but not before snagging the jewel that Kaito had hidden in his hat. Seconds later several police had Kaito cornered. In a swift movement Kaito followed scarlet's lead and threw down a smoke bomb and covered himself in his cloak to make it seem as though he had vanished but really had just jumped out of a nearby window and took off on his hang glider. The smoke cleared as the officers looked around frantically for the thief and the stolen jewel, when a ceiling tile fell. It landed on the floor with a dull thud, attached to it was a jewel and a small note.

_looking for this? -S_


	2. Chapter 2

It was very rare that a heist being pulled off by Kid would not go in his favor. Rare, but it still happened, but not enough times that he would need a second hand to count the number of times on, including the one from a few days ago. So, if this were true it shouldn't bug him if another went wrong right? Well for some reason or another, it did. In those few days thats all he could think about, was that heist and that overly annoying new phantom.

_'The longer I don't see that girl the better.'_ Kiato thought as he sat down at his desk for school that day.

Aoko suddenly appeared in the doorway, then walked over to him and put her hands on her hips. It took a few throat clearings to grab his attention however, and as he looked up slowly with a look of dread on his face, it was obvious that something was wrong.

"What?" He mumbled pulling his fingers though his tangled hair.

"Is something up? Around this time your usually doing some magic tricks or trying to look up my skirt." She answered, folding her arms over her chest now and glaring.

Kiato shook his head and leaned back in his chair, letting the messy bangs that had fallen in front of his face flutter back. He let out a heavy sigh and bit his lip as he tried to choose the correct words to form his next sentence.

"I'm just a little tired I guess." He said closing his eyes.

"Well your acting like a normal civilized person...It creeps me out." She mused, poking him in the chest while he wasn't paying attention.

Launching his seat forward again, Kiato opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by their teacher clapping her hands together as she entered the room. A young woman followed after her.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Ava Edagowa." The teacher said, placing her hand on the rather pale girl's shoulder.

_'Edagowa... Now theres a familiar name.'_

She looked up, giving the class a good look at her face. She was a thin girl, with a rounded face an pointed chin, with dark blue eyes and black/brown hair that hung over her forhead, despite the red ribbon that held most of her bangs back. Her school uniform wasn't one from there school, but due to her being a new student, she probably didn't have her new one yet. On her nose dangled a thin pair of glasses.

_'And a familiar face.' _

"Why don't you take that empty seat right there?" The teacher asked, pointing to a chair that made Kiato want to jump out of his skin when he realized that the chair was right next to him.

The girl nodded and slipped into the chair and folded her legs, though she didn't have much time to relax however, when she was suddenly poked in the shoulder.

"So your surname is Edagowa? Any relations to a Conan Edagowa?" Kaito asked in a soft whisper so the teacher wouldn't call the two out for talking.

"I think my mother's second's cousin's grandson's son is named Conan." She responded bluntly, though a small smirk played at her lips. "Only joking. But yes. He is my little cousin."

She silently slid a photo out of her pocket and showed him a photo of her with a boy that he was quite familiar with.

"I've met the kid a few times before. Quite the detective." He complimented, forcing himself through this conversation.

"Seems to be a family trait. Though it just seemed to come out of nowhere." She said with a smile. "No one else in our family is like that."

"So its like a phantom trait?" He mused, folding his arms slightly.

"Like A Phantom Detective?"

"Exactly."

Like a Phantom Detective, and with that lone sentence, the off-duty Thief's thoughts went back to that girl.


End file.
